1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer and PDA accessories and more particularly to a fingernail stylus for manipulation of a PDA or similar handheld device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
PDAs and similar handheld devices typically are equipped with touch screens and/or very small keys. These devices allow data entry with a supplied pencil or other device. It would be advantageous to have a finger stylus that could be used to manipulate and enter data into a PDA. Such a device should be easy to attach to a fingernail and possibly be disposable.